


a moment's peace, a happy ending

by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, One Shot, Post-RotJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome
Summary: During the war, there had been no time for cozy sleepovers and lazy evenings.During peacetime, Leia has decided to treasure each of those moments of peace.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	a moment's peace, a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute and complete fluff. I figured we could use it. Comments are welcome

During the war, Leia had lived for moments of peace. They had been few and far between, but they had existed, just as the Starblossom had bloomed rare and sudden in her gardens back home on Alderaan.

A moment spent laughing with Luke or gossiping over hot tea with Shara.

A minute of rest in the hot spring’s pool in the depths of the Massassi temple on Yavin IV.

A delicious meal, purchased on impulse, instead of yet another pack of ration bars.

Each one a moment of joy, each one a reminder that some day peace would come. There would be laughter and rest and enough food for all to have their fill.

It had been enough to keep her going then.

Now, in this time of relative peace, amidst the nation-building and peace talks, Leia lived for moments of quiet. Her solitude had become a luxury, when once it had been a prison.

She had become one of the most important people in the galaxy, and so, everyone wanted her time, her attention, her to listen to them. She nearly drowned each day she spent in meetings, pulled under a wave of words, barraged by requests and demands and regulations.

It was why she cherished the time she spent with Cassian, now, the way she had cherished the moments of peace before the war. He had become her own peace, her place of rest, her source of laughter.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Even if he had truly terrible taste in holo-shows, as evidenced by his choice of what they were watching tonight, curled up on her bed, hiding from all of her duties as a governmental leader and his as captain of her bodyguarding detachment.

“Cassian,” Leia says, rubbing her eyes. “What in the name of the Force is going on?” She gestures at the glowing screen, the sleeves of her ruby-satin dressing gown fluttering with the motion.

“It’s a secret wedding,” he says, as calmly and matter-of-fact as if she’d asked for the time. Which she wouldn’t, given that the chrono would be showing a number much too late at night (or worse, early in the morning) for the complete lack of sleep they had gotten.

Not that the two had been up to anything remotely scandalous. Leia had a speech that needed a final revision, and after Cassian had cooked dinner, she’d somehow, using her best diplomatic talents, persuaded him to turn on the holoset, to see if any of the streaming shows might interest him.

She hadn’t expected him to find some sort of dramatic, multi-year, expansive sitcom, that as far as Leia could tell, had no chance of ever having a coherent plot, or a resolution to any of its numerous subplots.

And yet, Cassian seems to be _utterly_ transfixed by the sprawling saga.

“Okay, fine, it’s a secret wedding,” Leia humors him. “But why is it in a medbay?”

“Because the groom’s uncle broke his ankle.”

“And then…”

“It turned out he left the planet in his will to not the groom, but the groom’s cousin.”

“And then…” Leia starts, then shakes her head. “Nevermind.” She leans over and presses a kiss to his stubbly cheek. “I am glad it makes you happy.”

“I haven’t watched in months,” he replies. “So much has happened.”

“That seems to be an understatement.”

He gestures at the glowing screen. “So many new characters! Two babies! And now this wedding?”

Leia had long suspected Cassian of having at least a slightly sentimental side, but it did make her smile to see it so clearly on display now. She snuggles closer to him, trying her best to make sense of the show. “I had no idea you were such a fan of these types of dramatic shows.”

He lets out a slightly disgruntled breath. “This isn’t just some random dramatic show.”

“Of course not,” she agrees, humoring him with a grin.

“It’s a holonovela,” Cassian replies. “We always watched them when I was little. It’s where I learned Galactic Basic, listening to these shows.”

Leia squeezes his hand, her heart aching a little as she understands now how much the show means to him. Both of them have so little left of their childhood homes. Both of them have lost so much. “Then I’m glad you found it. We’ll have to watch more.”

“Mm,” he agrees, then yawns. Through his yawn, he adds, “and don’t worry… they always have happy endings.”

Now that, Leia thinks, is a plot point she could certainly root for. She snuggles closer, accepting this change of evening plans happily. She’s glad for this small moment, this little slice of normalcy.

She’s even more glad that there is no sign this happiness will come to an end. There are no missions on the horizon, no threats to their safety. Only a speech to be revised and data to be cataloged.

The show’s events unfold in a whirl of bright colors and dramatic speeches.

“Wait a minute,” Leia holds up a hand, confused, only a little later. “wait. I thought that… wasn’t that character…”

“Shhhh,” he says, gently covering her mouth, teasingly hiding her protests at the current plot of the show. ‘That man is not her _cousin’s twin’s boss, he’_ s her ROOMMATE!”

“Did you just… shout?” Leia laughs, shaking her head, amused beyond belief at Cassian’s interest in the holonovela.

“I’ve been waiting for this twist for two years,” he explains, his voice back to its usual soft register, as he reaches for his own mug of tea. Leia adjusts the blanket wrapped over their shoulders and steals another kiss. Cassian smiles against her lips.

He leans back against the wall of pillows on her bed, which she ignores in favor of the perfect pillow of his chest. No matter how slightly uncomfortable it is, she loves the sound of his steady heartbeat and the warmth of him.

“Thank you,” he says, running his fingers over an escaped lock of her hair, before looping it back into one of the bedtime braids she wears. He kisses her forehead.

Privately, Leia thinks she has been waiting for _this_ twist for far longer than two years. She has waited so long for love and for comfort, for something more like a happy ending and less like a new battle. She has waited and hoped and struggled, and finally, after all those years, she has found all that she's ever looked for. 

It's enough to make her get a little teary-eyed as the holonovela characters celebrate one final wedding: this one taking place in an actual ancient cathedral, between the feisty heroine and her rather brooding, handsome roommate. The coincidence does not escape Leia's attention, but by the time the characters are saying their vows, Leia finds herself with her own hand over her heart, touched by the sentimental scene.

A moment later, the credits roll.

"Oh," Cassian says softly. "It turns out that this is the ending. The last episode." 

No, Leia thinks. This is just the begining.

During peacetime, Leia finds she lives for moments like this, small seedlings of a normal life that she hopes to one day grow into something even more permanent.

During war, a moment of peace was all she could dream of.

Now, she dares to dream of a lifetime of peace, with each day full of laughter and light. She makes her own vow, there in her senator's bedroom, with only the light of the rolling credits illuminating them both. Leia vows, silently, to always fight for another night like this, to never give up on the dream of peace.

And when Cassian falls asleep on her shoulder, while the next, new, holonovela flickers on the projector, casting blue-purple shadows over them both, Leia thinks that she might just have found her peace.

Because she knows that tomorrow, when she wakes, it will be to dawn’s light and the warmth of the man she loves.


End file.
